


Just Lay Back And Relax.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Sex, Swearing, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt assault for Dark bingo, pampering for kink bingo, bottom for smut69 and back injury for 10-hurt-comfort. Adam is assaulted by a paparazzi and Tommy helps him cope with his injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lay Back And Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Over all not as dark as the warnings might suggest, but the beginning isn't the happiest.

It should have never happened. The guy should have never gotten that close to Adam, but he did, and now Tommy is sat outside a hospital room waiting to find out if Adam is okay. They'd been out signing with fans when some homophobic asshole had come out of nowhere and he'd assaulted Adam, punched him so hard that Adam had hit the ground. Tommy had reacted before the security guys had, punched the guy and he'd started screaming that he was a press photographer and that he was going to sue Tommy for assault. Tommy had gone to Adam and let everyone else deal with the pap. Attacking someone, assaulting them just to get a picture, a story, it was sickening and Tommy doesn't care if he does get charged, it was worth it. If he could go back and do it all over again he'd do it again, not do a thing differently, well maybe he'd hit a little harder.

　

His utter lack of remorse hasn't been doing him any favors with Lane. Not that she expects him to say sorry or anything. That dick had called Adam a faggot and attacked him. Press or not, Lane knows better than to think Tommy would say sorry. His boyfriend is in a private hospital room because he hurt his back; he was violently assaulted. No one is stupid enough to even think Tommy's going to apologize for assaulting the guy back. Adam would do it for him, Tommy knows he would. But even if Adam wouldn't have reacted the same, it doesn't change how Tommy feels about the assault.

　

Finally, after what seems like an eternity they let him in to see Adam. His cheek is bruised from the assault and Adam explains that he has a badly bruised spine and some tissue damage in his back. But what else he has to say is music to Tommy's ears. He's allowed to take Adam home as soon as a few forms get filled out and someone brings Adam some painkillers to take at home.

　

"I hate that he hurt you," Tommy says softly, squeezing Adam's hand tight.

　

"Well I hate that you might get charged with assault. I heard what he was threatening," Adam sighs.

　

"I don't care. I don't think he'll get far anyway. He assaulted you first and a dozen fans heard what he called you. I think he'll be dropping it. Lane's already on the phone to the paper's owner or something, threatening to sue the whole paper for homophobia and a bunch of other stuff. I wasn't really listening, too worried about you," Tommy admits, bringing Adam's hand up so that he can kiss it. He's relieved. Adam getting his back hurt is bad enough, but Tommy is well aware that the assault could have been worse.

　

The idea of someone hurting Adam, this bad or worse, makes his stomach roll and he wishes they could just both hide away from the world forever, but he won't let fear control him and he knows that Adam will feel the same. They knew coming out as a couple would cause them trouble, with the media and every anti-gay group in the land, but they've taken on every problem head first together, and this assault won't change that.

　

"The doctor says my back should be healed up for the next show. We have a few weeks before the next promo," Adam says, smiling softly.

　

"Try not to think about work for a little while, okay baby? Just concentrate on your back getting better," Tommy says softly. This is so like Adam, thinking about his job and the fans even though he's just been assaulted. If left to do his own thing, Adam will put everyone else first and himself last. Which is why Tommy is glad he'll be going home with Adam, because he will pamper Adam in ways that Adam would never think to do for himself. Adam can be too giving and it's just one of a million things that Adam loves him for. 

　

The police come to talk to Adam and Tommy before the doctor comes back and Lane must have already worked her magic, because Tommy isn't being charged with assault. It wasn't self-defense seen as he wasn't the one being attacked, but the cops say something about reasonable force and move on to Adam pressing charges. They say it will be charged as a hate crime and that a dozen camera phones caught the whole thing and Tommy could kiss the fans. The cops are confident that the guy will plead guilty to the assault charge in hopes of getting a reduced sentence. The whole time the two men are in the room, Tommy feels nervous, but he still holds Adam's hand hard. Neither of the cops seem bothered by the fact that they are a couple and it's nice to be reminded that not everyone is homophobic, not even the straight manly men types.

　

The whole thing doesn't take that long and soon Tommy is wheeling Adam out of the hospital, using a side entrance to get Adam to a waiting car, because the press have followed them to the hospital and they are hovering at the front of the hospital, waiting to catch a glimpse of Adam post assault. Tommy doesn't think they have a right to see Adam, hurt and a little vulnerable because of his back injury, so he's more than happy when they get to drive off without talking to a single reporter. Tommy's sure Lane will set up a press conference or something once Adam's back is better. There is no way they won't have to give at least one interview, not after Adam was assaulted and Tommy assaulted someone. It doesn't work that way, unfortunately. They will have to jump through some hoops, but it won't be today. The only thing that will be happening today is Tommy pampering Adam till he falls asleep.

　

He has to help Adam out of the car when they get home, Adam's back causing him a shit ton of pain as he climbs out. It's painful even with help and Tommy could happily throttle the man who assaulted Adam. They go inside and the first thing Tommy does is make Adam lay down on the couch, bending down to unlace Adam's boots, tugging them off gently, not wanting to jolt Adam's back injury.

　

"You don't have to look after me," Adam says softly.

　

"I want to pamper you, don't even try and say you wouldn't do the same if it was me that got hurt," Tommy says, setting Adam's boots to one side so he won't trip over them. 

　

"You already defended me, which was kind of hot by the way, you don't have to do more," Adam protests, but when Tommy carefully lifts Adam's legs so that he can sit under them, putting Adam's feet in his lap so he can start on giving a foot rub, Adam suddenly stops insisting that Tommy doesn't need to pamper him. Tommy smiles, even though he's the one pampering Adam, he can't help but be pleased that once again he got his own way, but then it's rare for Adam to ever deny him anything, not even this.

　

That night the assault is all over the entertainment news, but the coverage seems pretty positive, siding with Tommy and Adam, not the reporter. Twitter goes crazy with fan support and Tommy gets tweeted ten links to youtube before he clicks on one. Someone has posted a video of him hitting the dickwad who assaulted Adam and from the comments on the video? Well it seems most people are more than okay with Tommy punching the guy. They don't think the assault makes him a violent thug, they see the truth, that he was just a man protecting someone he loves, lashing out at the person who hurt them.

　

Tommy cooks dinner, even going as far to light candles and put on romantic music. By the time he's running Adam a warm bath to help with the aches in his back, Adam has stopped complaining about Tommy pampering him. He doesn't fight it, just lets Tommy help him into the bath. Tommy stays with him the whole time, helping wash his chest and hair. He tries to keep his caresses PG-13, because he knows Adam's back is too bad for him to try fucking Tommy, his hand only slips a few times and Adam complains that there is a fine line between pampering and torture. Tommy just smiles, helping Adam out of the bath and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel. He totally rocks at being a caring boyfriend. He should find reasons to pamper Adam more often, reasons other than assault and a bad back, because he really likes doing it.

　

After his bath he gets Adam into bed, pillows pilled high to try and keep him comfortable while he puts on all of Adam's favorite movies. One after the other, even the ones he hates, staying laid out beside Adam, making sure he has everything he could ever need or want.

　

"You really were serious about pampering me, weren't you?" Adam asks softly, his hand cupping Tommy's chin lightly, so he can draw Tommy in for a kiss without jostling his back.

　

"Always serious when it comes to you," Tommy says softly against Adam's lips as the kiss slows down, coming to a gradual stop.

　

"I love you, baby," Adam says and Tommy would happily pamper Adam every day just to see the pleased smile on his face. Neither of them needs to prove to the other that they love the other, but that doesn't mean they can't show it more sometimes.

　

"I love you, too," Tommy says with his own smile. He would do anything for this man, pampering and assault are only the start of a very long list of things that he would do for Adam.

　

 

++++++++++++  
　

They don't have sex for three weeks, which isn't really a long time, but it feels like forever. Three weeks of people always asking about the assault, three weeks of Adam's back healing slowly and three weeks of Tommy pampering Adam as much as Adam will let him. Three weeks and they're back on the promo tour, in some hotel somewhere. Tommy doesn't even know where and he doesn't give a fuck. All he cares about is the fact that he is face down on their hotel bed with Adam's tongue teasing his hole. Adam's back is finally almost totally pain free, healed enough to do this anyway and Tommy has missed this. But he didn't want Adam to get hurt worse, not after the assault, so they had waited until tonight.

　

Adam had flipped the tables on him, took him out to a romantic dinner, soft kisses and heat filled glances, revving him up before they even made it back to the hotel room. And once they had got back? Well Adam had stripped him naked and massaged every single part of his body. Turn about being fair play and all, Adam had decided to take his turn to pamper Tommy and he's loved every moment of it, but now, he doesn't want to be pampered, he wants to get fucked. 

　

"Adam, no more teasing, baby please," Tommy begs and Adam presses against his prostate with three fingers, finding the right spot and rubbing. It makes Tommy feel like his legs are made out with jelly. If Adam is teasing him, it's proof that he really is back to his normal self, healed up after the assault.

　

"Just tell me what you want, Tommy," Adam says softly, his breath ghosting out over Tommy's skin and the feeling of that alone is enough to have him panting. 

　

"I want you to fuck me," Tommy moans out, hands fisted into the sheets. It feels like it has been way too long since he's had Adam inside of him and he can't bring himself to wait a second longer. Luckily Adam is good to his word and all Tommy had to do was ask to get what he wanted. Adam slicks himself up with lube and then he's pushing into Tommy, making him moan. The sweet ache feels so perfect and Adam is so much better than him at this pampering shit. He has Tommy a drooling mess by the first thrusts.

　

"Feels so good to be inside of you again," Adam pants and Tommy almost bites through his tongue. He doesn't think he has ever had a lover like Adam. It's not different just because he's bottoming, because he's the one being penetrated. No sex with Adam is different because it's Adam. A man who has spent hours learning his body, finding every way he could to makes Tommy writhe and gasp and moan. Not to mention that sex with someone he loves more than anything, a man he would commit assault for. It changes things, makes them better.

　

"Fuck, Adam, more, please," Tommy babbles. He's not sure what he's asking for, but Adam seems to know, thrusting hard and fast, his movements showing just how well his back has healed. One second Tommy is lost in pleasure and the next, he's hurtling over the edge into an abyss, coming all over himself and the sheets, moaning Adam's name, till the word doesn't even make sense, till it's just noise, but he knows Adam can tell what he means.

　

Adam's thrusts turn jerky as he mouths at the side of Tommy's neck, kissing and sucking enough that Tommy knows he'll be left with a mark and he loves that, loves when Adam marks him as his. Tommy's not a possessive man, at least he wasn't before Adam, but it's cool. It goes both ways. They both like the fact that they belong to each other. 

　

When Adam comes, he bites down on Tommy's shoulder, the bite making Tommy hiss at the slight pain, even as the pleasure heats his blood. They lay together, a mess of sweat, come and lube, but neither of them caring enough to move. Tommy likes this part, not that he doesn't love the sex, he just likes being held by Adam after, likes being touched like it means something, because between them every touch does. He would do so much more than pamper Adam when he's hurt, do more than just assault the man who hurt Adam. If Adam would let him, Tommy would give Adam the world, but Adam's happy just owning his heart.

　

The End.


End file.
